It All Started With a Vampire Costume
by TwilighterluvsEdward
Summary: What if Bella knew Edward before they met at school?10 years before they offically met, Bella and her brother Emmett went Trick-or-Treating and came aross the Cullen's house. Bella dressed up as a vampire. Will they all remember each other?Cannon Pairings
1. Halloween!

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story, _It All Started With A Vampire Costume_.

~ Bella ~

My name is Bella Swan. I am 7 years old. Today is Halloween and I am going to be a vampire! Mommy got me a cape and fake vampire fangs and a pretty black dress. We're going Trick-or-Treating in a few minutes, but my weird older brother is taking _FOREVER_ to get ready!

My older brother is Emmett. He is 8 years old. He's going to be 'Spiderman' for Halloween. I think my costume is better then his but don't tell Mommy that because she said _"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." _

"Come ON Emmett! We need to go RIGHT NOW! I want to trick or treating BEFORE the good candy is taken!" I yelled. Ok, so maybe I forgot what my Mommy says almost every day…

But can you blame me? IT'S HALLOWEEN! I'm gonna get a lot of candy and I get to dress up! How awesome is that?

"Let's go! Come on Mom! We're ready to go!" Emmett called to our Mommy. Emmett calls me a baby because I still call our Mommy by '_Mommy'_. But I don't see the problem in that. She _is_ my Mommy.

Wait…what was I saying…oh yeah! We're going Trick-or-Treating!

… _2 Hours Later…_

Emmett told me that the good candy always comes from big houses that are on hills, so I believe him. So that's why my Mommy, Emmett and me are climbing up this REALLY BIG HILL! **(A/N P.S. Bella is just exaggerating. The hill wasn't that big, but she's 7 years old, so everything is bigger than she is.)**

WOW! There's a pretty house that looks old, but nice at the same time, you know? Like, as if people still live there.

"Mom, can we go up to that house! Pleeeeease?" Emmett and me whined.

"Oh, all right. Emmett hold your sister's hand the entire time, ok? And say thank you!"

Mommy had to yell the last part because after she said "…all right" My brother and I were running up to the pretty white old-but nice-looking house.

We stood on the porch and Emmett ringed the doorbell. We waited. A couple seconds later, we saw a person through the glass on the door. The door opened slowly and there was a guy with penny-colored hair and gold eyes staring down at us. He looked like a teenager and he wasn't dressed up in a costume.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't say it like he was making fun of us or anything which was good. I hate it when people make fun of me. It's just rude. I noticed that me and Emmett didn't say "Trick-or-Treat" yet. We must have been thinking the same thing because we both said,"Trick-or-Treat!" at the same time.

The guy's face was kinda funny. He looked at us with disbeeeleaf (That's a hard word!) clearly written on his face.

"Oh…umm…Well…One second. I'll be right back. Wait right there." He said, and he closed the door.

Emmett and me looked at each other with confused eyes.

"Do you think he's gonna come back?" Emmett asked me, sounding sad.

"I don't know." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

Almost a minute later the door re-opened and there stood a pixie-like girl. She had black short hair and was kinda short. Although she was taller than me, but hey! I'm only 7 years old! She was wearing a cute orange and black outfit with sparkles on it… I wonder if she's a pixie or something…

She had a smile on her face. She looks like the same age as the guy from before. Wait a second! They also have the same colored eyes…

"Hi kids! I'm Alice! I'm guessing you two want some candy, huh?" Alice said cheerfully.

Emmett and I nodded happily and Alice put a couple handfuls of candy into our bags.

"Are you a pixie? Cuz you have a pretty costume on, and you're short like a fairy." I asked, really wanting to know if that's her costume.

I heard laughter from inside the pretty house. Alice sighed.

"Well…I suppose I look like a pixie. I was just trying to be into the holidays and actually wear something that had orange and black on it." She said, looking a bit sad.

"Oh…Well your outfit is really pretty!" I said, hoping to make her feel happier.

"Oh. Thank you! That's so sweet of you. What are your names?" She asked, definitely happier than before.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my weird younger sister Bella. She's a vampire." Emmett said. Then the air was sorta tense and I could hear the talk from the other room stop.

Alice's eyes got really big then she looked normal again and she yelled to the people in the other room, "Everyone get out here! We have Spiderman and an adorable vampire out here!"

Then a blonde older looking guy, a light brown-haired lady, a blonde girl that looked like one of my Barbie dolls (Who looked the same age as Alice), and a honey-colored-haired guy (also around the same age as Alice), and the guy that answered the door first, walked into the front room and looked at me and Emmett. I noticed that they all had the same colored eyes… and they're all really pale…

"You were right Alice! There really is a Vampire and Spiderman here!" The light brown-haired lady said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for the candy!" Emmett said. Oops. I forgot to say thank you.

"Thanks." I said really quietly. I can be shy sometimes. Though, not all the time.

"Aren't you a scary looking vampire?" The older blonde guy asked me.

I nodded and proudly said, "I scared my Mommy when she was walking down the stairs today."

They all laughed, including Emmett, who was there when I scared Mommy.

"Bella! Emmett!" Mommy yelled from the edge of the hill.

"Oh. We have to go now. Bye!" Emmett said as he grabbed my hand and we ran back to our Mommy.

We heard them all shouting "Bye Bella! Bye Emmett!" I even thought I heard the Barbie look-a-like yell, "Bye Spiderman!" I guess Emmett heard too because he looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"What took you two so long?" Mommy asked as we made out way to her.

"They had to get the candy and everyone looked at our costumes." I explained.

"Oh, ok. Let's go home now." Emmett and I booed but started going down the hill and headed toward our home.

**(A/N I was going to stop right here, but I think I want to add in why Edward (The penny colored-haired guy, of course) had to close the door and get Alice. BTW, any spelling/grammar mistakes in this chapter were on purpose because this was in a 7 year old Bella's perspective. So I wanted it to sound childish. And BTW, writing young Bella and Emmett is fun!)**

~ Edward ~

I was downstairs talking to my family when the doorbell rang. I checked the thoughts around me and heard a faint voice that was set on the front door of my house. Well, that's odd. My family wasn't expecting guests. I could tell from the form of the person's thoughts that it was a child. Which is even more odd.

My family looked around at each other; all wondering if any of us invited someone over…Apparently not.

"I'll go get the door, then…" I said, the curiousness clear in my voice.

I went to answer the door and came face to face with Spiderman and a vampire. I had to try my best not to laugh at the vampire fangs. (I'll explain later)

"Can I help you?" I asked, not in a mocking sort of way, but more so in a serious tone, as a raised an eyebrow.

The little boy and girl just stared at me for a moment before simultaneously saying, "Trick-or-Treat!"

How cute. Sure, for any other human to dress up as a vampire I would just laugh a bit. But this little girl looked adorable. She had fake vampire fangs, a black dress, and fake blood dripping from her mouth down to her chin. It's not like humans knew that vampires were real. So, them dressing up like one is a bit funny considering I am a vampire. (Again, I'll go into more detail later, just be patient.)

Oh, wait. They want candy. We don't have any candy. My family's house in on a hill near the forest, no one would ever come up here to get candy…but I was wrong.

"Oh…umm…Well…One second. I'll be right back. Wait right there." I hurriedly said. I closed the door and saw that Alice had come up behind me the second it was shut. She had a bag of candy in her hand.

Before I could ask how she knew to get the candy (or even remember that I could just read her mind), she said mockingly, "I see the future, remember?" Oh yeah.

"Right. Well, have fun giving candy out to our trick-or-treaters." I said and went to the living room where my family was talking about what was going on.

"Edward, are there really two kids Trick-or-Treating at our door?" Esme, my mother asked me.

"Yeah." was my simple answer. I knew that everyone wanted to know a bit more about why there were kids at our porch, but I was too focused on something else; I couldn't hear the little 'vampire's mind. I've never known any real vampire or human whose mind was blank for me.

Oh, wait! Let me explain. Vampires, such as my family and myself, sometimes have extra abilities. For Alice it's seeing the future-but only based on people's decisions, for Jasper it's sensing and controlling the emotions of the people around him. And for myself, I can read minds, but don't worry, I can only read the minds of people who are within a few miles of which I stand. The rest of my family simply brought traits over from when they were human, but they don't have the type of abilities as I'm speaking of. So, for me _not_ to be able to read someone's mind…well, to be quite honest, it's impossible.

"Are you a pixie? Cuz you have a pretty costume on, and you're short like a fairy." I, as well as the rest of my family, heard the little girl at the door ask.

We all laughed, except Alice, who sighed.

"Well…I suppose I look like a pixie. I was just trying to be into the holidays and actually wear something that had orange and black on it." She said, her voice and thoughts a bit sad.

"Oh…Well your outfit is really pretty!" said the little girl dressed as a vampire.

"Oh. Thank you! That's so sweet of you. What are your names?" Alice said, happy once again. I looked over at Jasper and saw that he just laughed at his wife's moods, which were all over the place.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my weird younger sister Bella. She's a vampire." 'Spiderman' said, and the air almost visibly tensed.

My whole family's minds were going haywire, of course. But I knew from Emmett's blurry thoughts that his sister wasn't really a vampire (along with looking at her, of course), and that they didn't even though that vampire's were real.

_Do they know about us?...No, they're only children. I do hope they aren't Trick-Or-Treating by themselves, it's getting dark outside…_

_Everyone's emotions are all over the place! …but I don't blame everyone. What if they actually knew something about us. No need to worry, though, Edward is able to hear their thoughts…_

_She can't really be a vampire! She's only a kid!…But she's so pale. Maybe she has some sort of weird power like Edward, Alice and Jasper. Oh! Sorry Edward…_

_No, impossible! I hear her heartbeat. They don't seem to realize what we are. Their pulses are good, a bit faster than what's normal, but that's probably because of their obvious excitement because it's Halloween…_

**(A/N Can anyone guess the order of everyone's thoughts?)**

"Everyone get out here! We have Spiderman and an adorable vampire out here!" Alice yelled out to us from the other room.

My family quickly made their way to the front door and got to see the two kids. Though, from the other room, if you looked a bit around the corner, you'd be able to see them.

"You were right Alice! There really is a Vampire and Spiderman here!" Esme said for the kids' enjoyment, though the statement was true enough.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for the candy!" Emmett (Spiderman) suddenly said. His blurred thoughts were focused on how he forgot to say 'Thanks' and how mad his mom would be if she found out he forgot.

"Thanks." Bella said, so quietly that I was surprised that it was audible at all.

"Aren't you a scary looking vampire?" Carlisle took on the same tone as his wife, Esme.

Bella nodded and seeming proud said, "I scared my Mommy when she was walking down the stairs today."

My whole family and Emmett laughed. Spiderman's thoughts on how scared his Mom were when she suddenly saw her daughter with the fake blood on her face, thinking it was real.

"Bella! Emmett!" The same woman from Emmett's thoughts yelled from the edge of the hill. I assumed she was their mother…Yep, her thoughts concluded my theory.

"Oh. We have to go now. Bye!" Emmett said as he grabbed Bella's hand, and they both ran back to their Mom.

My family all shouted "Bye Bella! Bye Emmett!" as they ran to their mother. Rosalie even yelled, "Bye Spiderman!" Emmett heard and looked over his shoulder and grinned at my sister.

"What took you two so long?" Their mother asked the two children as soon as they made their way to her.

"They had to get the candy and everyone looked at our costumes." Bella explained, and though they were a reasonable amount of distance between my family and them, we could still hear them perfectly. Vampire hearing sure does come in handy sometimes.

"Oh, ok. Let's go home now." Spiderman and the Vampire 'booed' at this, but went along with their mother anyway.

"Sooo…That was exciting." Alice said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Everyone smiled as we thought about the cute, friendly kids.

"What now?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

My family just shrugged and went back to talking about this and that. Though, the one thing on my entire family's mind was the trick-or-treaters.

**(A/N TA DA! The first chapter is complete! Yay! Please review! Even if all you write is "Update soon!" or "What a horrible story." I'm ok with that! So…yeah. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! ~TwilighterluvsEdward**


	2. Forks High School

**Chapter Two! Woo Hoo! OME, THAT RHYMES! I totally didn't plan that.** **Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight. *Sigh***

…_10 years later…_

~ Bella ~

I'm moving. Yep, you heard me correctly. I wish I could say my family is moving all the way across the country to an exciting city, or that we're even moving out of Washington state but that's not the case. My family is moving to Forks, Washington, which isn't too far away. My dad got an offer to become the Chief of Police there.

I've lived here in Port Angeles for my entire life, so moving away is pretty difficult. Especially since I've grown up with everyone there, and now I'm 17. I'm Bella Swan. Well, my full name is Isabella, but I find that to be too formal so everyone calls me Bella. My older brother, Emmett, isn't very upset about moving. He always looks on the brighter side of things. He's the best big brother I could ever ask for.

"Bellllllllllllllllla! We're leaving!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Though, referring to Emmett as the devil is really mean, because he's probably one of the nicest people I know, if not the most. But, 'Speak of the devil and he stall appear' is only a phrase that people shouldn't take literally…whatever. Did I forget to mention that I get a bit sidetracked sometimes?

"I'm coming!" I yelled down the stairs to him.

And so, three hours later, here I am; in the back seat of my Dad's car driving away from my house. I wasn't too upset about moving. I never had a lot of friends and there's too much drama in Port Angeles for my liking. Hopefully Forks will be more entertaining than Port Angeles. Though, Forks is a really small town and I doubt that I'll be able to relate to anyone there. But I'll have Emmett. That's the nice thing about having a sibling; sure you fight a lot as kids, but as you get older, you get use to having each other around and become friends.

_Three days later… _ Today is the first day of school. Yay! I'm only kidding. It's actually November, which means that school started a few months ago. I'm officially a student at Forks High School, and so is Emmett. I'm a junior and Emmett is a senior, although, Emmett could definitely pass off as a senior in _college_. He's 6 foot 6 inches, which is quite comical when I stand next to him, considering I'm only 5 foot 4 inches… We both share the same curly, brown hair and eyes from our Dad. Though I personally think his personality is more like our Mom; eccentric, funny, outgoing. I'm a bit like them too, though my opinions and preferences vary from theirs.

"Let's go Bella! We don't want to be late for our first day of school!" Emmett sang in a cheerful voice as he got his jacket on.

"Ok, ok, I'll be out in a minute." I said as I pulled my Converse on.

"Alrighty then."

I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

Ten minutes later we were shuffling into the front office of Forks High. It was raining outside, something that Dad warned the family when we found out we were moving here. Apparently it rains almost everyday here.

"Hello, I'm Miss Cope. You must be our new students." The redheaded secretary told Emmett and me when we came up to the counter. She seemed nice. A bit intimidated by Emmett, but that's not unusual.

"Yep, that's us. I'm Emmett and this is my little sister Bella. We're here to get our schedules." Emmett said politely. Sure, he's a goofball but he still has manners.

"Of course. Here you are. I hope you both have a great first day here at Forks High!"

Once Emmett and I got out of the office, we immediately had people staring at us. There're more people here now than when we first came to school in Emmett's red Jeep. Em walked me to Homeroom, told me not to get into trouble, which I scoffed at, and made his way to his class.

I walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Westing **(A/N Anyone ever read the book, The Westing Game?)** and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Westing. I'm going to be your Homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher this year. I don't have assigned seating in my classes, so feel free to sit wherever you like. I hope you have a great first day here at Forks High." She smiled genuinely, which made me feel less nervous.

After taking a seat in the second to last row of desks, I got out my schedule and tried to memorize it. First I had English, which meant I could stay in my seat after Homeroom is let out, then Trigonometry, Spanish, Government, Lunch, Biology, and lastly Gym. **(A/N I know Bella's schedule is different from Twilight's, but this is fanfiction, so I made it up!)** Not bad. Except for Trigonometry. I took Spanish every since my first year of high school, so it's not like I'm going to have to learn a completely different language now.

The day passed by surprisingly quickly, and at last it was lunchtime.

"AHHH!" I screamed as Emmett scared me by whispering 'Boo!' into my ear. I rolled my eyes at his guffawing form.

He was at the point of tears when I finally said, "It's not that funny. You just frightened me."

Emmett's laughter died down and we continued to make our way to the cafeteria.

We bought our lunches and sat at an empty table. We talked for a few minutes before I saw four people that looked familiar to me.

**(You have no idea how absolutely tempted I am to end this chapter right here. But I wouldn't want to make this chapter under 1,000 words, and I don't want anyone to hate me, so I'm gonna keep writing!) ** I only vaguely remembered them, but it was easy to tell it was the same people once I looked at them. They didn't look a day older since I had last seen then ten years ago. "Hey, Em? Do those people look familiar to you?" I said as I discreetly pointed to them. Emmett's brow furrowed and his eyes squinted as he thought. A couple seconds later, his eyes went back to normal and he looked at the group of people with disbelief almost written on his face. Before either of us could say anything, the four of them looked our way, their identical golden eyes boring into ours. "It's them isn't it? From when we went Trick-or-Treating years ago, right?" Emmett asked me, his eyes still connected to theirs.

"I think so." I said uncertainly. They looked exactly like they did ten years ago. They were even all together, so there's no doubt that they don't know each other.

Suddenly they all looked away from us and started packing up their things. They walked over to the trashcans, disposed of their untouched cafeteria food, and walked out of the room without meeting either Emmett's or my gaze. But as they were walking out, the short girl with black spiky hair glanced in our direction, though not completely looking us in the eyes, and I suddenly remembered her name. It was Alice. I had never got any of their other names ten years ago. Had it really been that long ago?

"How can that really be them? They look exactly the same as they did ten years ago." I asked Em once they were gone.

"I…I don't know."

A few minutes later I couldn't take the silence that had grown, so I asked, "How were your classes so far?"

"Alright. The work is easy and the teachers here are overly helpful. So, all in all, I think this school is going to be exciting!" Emmett said cheerfully, smiling widely.

I smiled too. "That's good. When are you going to start applying to colleges?"

"Ummm, …I don't know. I'll have to talk with Mom and Dad about colleges. I'm not even sure what I want to do with the rest of my life." Em had his 'thinking face' on, as he liked to call it when we were younger.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Thanks little sister!" He said mockingly, and patting my head, effectively messing up my hair.

"Stop it!" I said laughing.

A blonde guy, who was in a few of my classes, walked, almost pompously, over to Em and my's table.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. You're Isabella, right?" This guy, Mike, as he introduced himself, seemed to be completely ignoring Emmett. Rude much? He even held out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, that's her name. And I'm her older brother, Emmett. Nice to meet you, Mitchel." Emmett grasped _Mitchell's_ hand so tightly that I was pretty sure that he was cutting off the circulation in Mike's hand.

"Ow!" Mike started shaking his hand, trying to get the feeling back in it, no doubt.

"So…Isabella, I was just wondering if you, uh, you know, wanted to, uh, go out sometime?" Mike's voice got less confident and weaker, probably because of Emmett's vicious glare.

I just looked between my brother and Mike and said, "Mike, you don't even know me. At all. And I'm new around here, so I really just want to get settled down before I even begin to think about going out with someone."

The bell rang, ending our conversation and lunchtime effectively.

"Ok, then. I guess I'll see you both around." And then, before Emmett or I could ever say anything, Mike ran off.

Emmett and I looked at each other and started laughing. After saying our good-byes, I went off to my next class, Biology II.

I walked into class and introduced myself to the teacher.

"Hello Bella. It's great to meet you. I'm Mr Banner. Here's a textbook. The only open spot left is next to Mr. Cullen."

'Mr. Cullen' was apparently one of the guys whom I recognized from ten years ago. _Great_. He was the one who opened the door for Emmett and me. Remember him? I sure do. He's the one with the bronze colored hair. Yep, now I can tell that you definitely remember who he is.

Anyway, I walked over to my seat, tightly gripping my newly acquired textbook. Why did I have to get to class four minutes early? Since the cafeteria was across from the Biology classroom, it only took me about three minutes to get to class and talk to Mr. Banner.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're new here, right?" _He_ asked me.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Bella Swan." I politely answered.

"What do you think of Forks High so far?" Edward asked, looking sincerely curious.

"It's ok here. Better than Port Angeles, where I used to live." Edward nodded understandingly.

"Was this the first time you moved?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I wanted to know why he would ask that question, when he could talk about…I don't know, maybe the weather, or something.

He shrugged before simply saying, "My family moves a lot, and it was hard the first couple times. It takes getting use to, living in a new city and all." I nodded in agreement.

The entire classroom was packed with students as the final bell rang and class started.

I tried to pay attention. Really, I did. But when you finally see someone from ten years ago and they look exactly the same and they're sitting right next to you and you are a very curious person like myself…well, it's sorta hard to concentrate on Biology in that case.

The rest of my day went by without anymore surprises. Actually, it truly isn't even worth telling you about, so I think I'll just skip around the boring parts.

"So…do you have any classes with our…um, acquaintances?" Emmett asked me as we drove out of the school parking lot.

"Yeah. I have Edward Cullen in my Biology class…He's the one that opened the door at their house 10 years ago."

Emmett thought for a few seconds before saying, "Oh! Okay. I know which guy you're talking about now. I'm not sure if any of them are in any of my classes; I wasn't paying attention to the other students during my earlier classes."

I nodded and for almost a minute there was only silence.

"Do you think that they remember us?" Of course I'd be the one to break that silence. Seconds ticked by until I got an answer.

"Maybe."

"Have you ever noticed how they're…different. I mean, yeah they look exactly like they did a decade ago, but other than that?" Emmett sounded serious.

"Well…yeah, I guess they are sorta…reserved, I suppose. But it's not right to just flat-out judge them because they're shy! You know that!" It's true.

Emmett kept his eyes on the road while he said,"I know not to judge them. And I wasn't. But the weird thing is with other people. They…I don't know…shield away from them, yet at the same time they're curious about them…" I did see that. So I told him so.

"And?" He prompted.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. What do you expect me to do about it? What would any sane person do about it? They'd probably just leave them be. I encourage you to do the same; don't go all Nancy Drew: Full Detective Mode on them. And anyway, it's probably nothing." By this time we were already home, so we got out of Em's Jeep and went inside.

**A/N I know that some of you might just be wondering how Bella and Emmett could have Trick-Or-Treated at the Cullens' if they lived in Port Angeles and yet they're still close to the area, etc, but I promise that it will all make sense in later chapters. **

**All done with chapter two! I'm not completely happy about how this chapter came out, but I've been stuck with writer's block, so this will probably be as good as it gets for now. Please review! And if anyone has any ideas for me, then please feel free to let me know! **

**~TwilighterluvsEdward**


End file.
